Más de una vez
by AlexaIvashkov
Summary: ―Lo lamento… ―Usui recargó su frente en el hombro del chico y dejó que su aliento acariciara el cuello de Yukimura― Realmente me he pasado un poco.


_**Advertencia: **__Esto de es Slash-Yaoi-cos0geih-chicoxchico o como se te dé la gana llamarlo. Además que la cos0 es imposible al cien y solo para mí gusto totalmente personal. Es lo primero que escribo del Fandom. Yo advierto, sí tú lees… Bueno, es tu asunto, así que no te quejes conmigo luego #¬.¬!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Más de una vez.<strong>_

Usui Takumi era el chico perfecto.

Tanto para las chicas, como para los chicos de Seika. Alto, apuesto, inteligente y simplemente inalcanzable. Era demasiado genial para encontrarse en una escuela como esa, de la misma manera que nadie creía posible que Usui pudiera encontrarse saliendo con la Kaichou.

Ella era simple y sencillamente un monstruo, un demonio disfrazado de chica.

Esa era la razón por la cual el rumor se había extendido más rápido que la pólvora consumida por el fuego. La historia de que habían sido vistos tomados de la mano había recorrido los oídos de todo alumno y profesor al menos un par de veces, y esa era la razón por la cual Yukimura había estado de terrible humor toda la semana.

Se había negado de forma brusca a hacer un par de favores, que en un día sin el zumbido de esos chismes en sus oídos, habría realizado antes de que siquiera alguien se los pidiera. Lanzaba miradas molestas a la Kaichou y a Usui constantemente cuando se encontraban en el salón del consejo, e incluso había discutido con Kanou, reclamando que no deseaba amigos por su apariencia suave y afeminada.

El último día antes de la entrega de chocolates, él realmente se encontraba más allá de la molestia, para convertirse a sí mismo en un pequeño y adorable ogro. Su enojo había llegado al nivel de que había perdido una de sus libretas en algún lugar, y mientras buscaba en los pasillos que había recorrido durante el día, se encontró a si mismo siendo arrastrado a uno de los armarios de limpieza.

Su primer instinto fue gritar, pero lo reprimió en el instante en que sintió el aroma de shampoo de manzana llenar sus pulmones. Todo lo que fue capaz de hacer fue abrazar la alta figura que se encontraba con él.

―Eres demasiado cruel… ―susurró sin poder contenerse cuando un brazo lo rodeó, y una mano le acarició el cabello.

―Tú demasiado adorable ―la respuesta estaba cargada de burla. Y realmente en esos momentos no importaba demasiado. Así era él, y Yukimura lo tenía bien asimilado desde el principio.

Un silencio sepulcral se estableció en el armario, solo interrumpido por el susurró de las telas frotándose cuando se abrazaban con más fuerza.

―Lo lamento… ―Usui recargó su frente en el hombro del chico y dejó que su aliento acariciara el cuello de Yukimura― Realmente me he pasado un poco.

El sonido de su voz fue débil, pero demostraba que realmente lo sentía. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del vicepresidente, quien negó suavemente con la cabeza.

―No, está bien ―aseguró alejándose un poco del rubio para poder mirarlo a los ojos―. La Kaichou y tu solo están haciendo lo que es necesario por el momento.

Usui sonrió de lado, siendo consciente de que ese "por el momento" había sido pronunciado deliberadamente.

Adorable.

Contenerse un segundo más le habría resultado imposible, de forma que dejó que sus manos se aferraran a la cintura de Yukimura y sus labios se apoderarán de los suyos.

Lo besó realmente. De esa forma en la que había deseado hacerlo desde que volvieron del viaje escolar, igual a cuando se encontraba con él en un aula vacía y tal vez con más deseo del que lo hacía cuando se encontraban en el cuarto del chico después de jugar algún videojuego de destreza.

Yukimura se estremeció entre sus brazos, y luego relajó su cuerpo. Él conocía realmente a Usui Takumi, y sabía que más que nada era un chico caprichoso que lo besaría más de una vez dentro de ese asqueroso armario, antes de dejarlo ir y fingir que él aún tenía miedo de que se le acercará demasiado, al mismo tiempo que _su _novio fingiría estar perdidamente enamorado de la Kaichou durante esa patética entrega de chocolates.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No sé cómo llegó… ¡Pero llegó! Estoy sorprendida por mi atrevimiento de hacer a Takumi gay, y conociéndome… ¡Debería haberlo hecho, pero con Hinata!<strong>_

_**No creo volver a hacer algo de ellos dos… Usui es difícil para mi u_u~… Pero espero escribir algo de Kanou y Yukimura al menos una vez!**_

_**Me voy, pero recuerden comentar, además de que Usui las besará una vez por cada Review que dejen!**_

_**Besos!**_


End file.
